


Your Happy Ending

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Caterer Hannibal, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Pain Demon Mischa, Pining, Pleasure Demon Hannibal, Soulmates, Spontaneous Bonds, Table Sex, Teleportation, Top Will Graham, Wedding Planning, a bit of manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will and Molly are in the midst of planning their wedding when they meet Hannibal and Mischa Lecter.Who just want to be part of their "happy ending."Or is his happy ending with someone else entirely?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 67
Kudos: 304





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finished and posting weekly

This shouldn’t feel so wrong.

Will knew that but tried to excuse the feeling as cold feet. Everyone felt strange before their wedding, right?

Molly was amazing, he loved her, and they’d be happy together. All he had to do now was help with the final touches and everything would fall into place.

Then of course they went to meet the caterer and his whole life changed.

Elite Meats was the creme de la creme of catering, mostly used for high profile events like celebrity weddings and state dinners, but Molly’s mother had been so excited to get an appointment that they couldn’t say no to a meeting.

The first time Will saw Hannibal Lecter he knew they couldn’t afford him. The man wore what had to be a thousand dollar suit on top of his hair looking impeccably coiffed and the way he looked at them it was obvious he knew they weren’t his normal clientele.

“Hello, I’m Hannibal Lecter. You must be Will and Molly?”

They all shook hands and talked for some time, mostly about their venue and the wedding as a whole. Will felt oddly noticed by Hannibal, the man hardly stopped looking at him the entire time, and when they shook hands to leave his touch lingered a little too long to just be friendly.

“It was nice to meet you, Will.”

Will pushed his glasses up and faked a smile. “You too.”

Molly gushed about the pictures he’d shown them, lamenting the price, and as the week went by they saw several others but none excited Molly like Elite did.

Which was why when Hannibal’s proposal came Molly was ecstatic to see how reasonable it was. He’d included a note.

“I was compelled to be a part of your happy ending.”

The note felt odd since Will had felt Hannibal didn’t like Molly much at all during their meeting, but she was so happy to get the discount he just agrees. They’re getting married a year from today, September 23rd and he’s just happy that he won’t have to be involved all that much.

Then, of course, another coup when they go shopping for venues. The Baltimore Museum of Art opened up a spot, the place Molly has always dreamed of getting married in, and they are also given a sizeable discount. It’s like somewhere they have a guardian angel.

Except the wedding would have to take place in January of next year.

“Four months? Is there enough time?” Will asked after they left the museum with the contract not yet signed.

Molly frowned. “We only have to figure out the look of the wedding, the clothes, the band, and the guests. It’s not that much more to do and it would make me so happy.”

Will remembered the look in her eyes when she proposed to him. He knew how happy she would be if he said yes even though he wasn’t sure he was quite ready for a lifetime.

All he wanted to do is keep her as happy as being around her made him.

“Ok. But we might need some help. A wedding planner maybe?”

So they go to the wedding planner with the highest ratings online, Dream Themes, and schedule a meeting for that very day.

The young woman seemed very familiar at first glance but Will couldn’t place her until she introduced herself.

“My name is Mischa Lecter. I’m very excited to meet you both.”

“Lecter? As in Hannibal?”

Mischa smiled. “You’ve met my brother?”

“He’s going to be our caterer!” Molly gushed, shaking her hand, “He’s so nice! I can’t believe you’re both going to be helping with OUR wedding!”

Mischa turned to look at Will.

“Does that mean you want me to be a part of your happy ending?”

Will felt oddly compelled to say no.

But he said nothing when Molly answered for them. “Yes, of course!”

From that day forth their guardian angel seemed to become a demon. Every aspect of their planning went awry without fail.

First the theme. The winter date made a fall theme not feasible so they chose a blue and silver snowy wonderland type instead. They picked out flowers, tablecloths, table decorations, and even the lights that would shine off everything making it seem like snow. It seemed the perfect idea, of course entirely Mischa’s. Then after two months Mischa called to say almost all their chosen theme decor was being recalled due to some type of manufacturing error that had poisonous chemicals. They hurriedly chose a traditional white theme with the barest minimum of decorations, and Molly cried herself to sleep for almost a week.

Then the guests. Molly’s parents suddenly got into a major argument with Will’s dad during a family dinner about the guest list and said he wouldn’t come to the wedding with any of Will’s family. He tried to calm him down but he wouldn’t budge. Will picked out family guests anyway but when the replies began to come back as no he tried not to let it upset him. He didn’t need anyone but Molly there anyway.

Then the clothes. Molly and her friends picked out dresses and about two weeks later the dress shop that held their altered custom dresses burned down. They hurriedly picked out new off the rack items but the excitement just didn’t seem the same. Will and his few groomsmen didn’t have any problems, but they had to change their ties from blue to white. 

Followed by the music. They booked a traditional wedding singer who did regular everyday rock and pop songs named Nigel Ibanescu. He seemed oddly terrifying upon their meeting but when they both heard his voice it was apparent he was their guy. Then a month before their wedding Nigel was arrested for drug trafficking and they ended up with a DJ since no other wedding musicians had openings on their date. Molly wasn’t as upset as Will expected but he knew this was just another hit to her perfect day.

Of course last but not least the food. They had planned for about three months before the wedding to start sampling cakes and main dishes, but with all the disasters didn’t have time till about a month before though Hannibal was sympathetic. Will felt weirdly worried about going back to see their caterer again but it was important he be a part of it he knew that. The night before their sampling Molly began to throw up and after several hours of holding back her hair he knew it was food poisoning.

They hadn’t really had anything the night before except the nice casserole Mischa had brought over in sympathy to their wedding woes and Will himself wasn’t sick at all. He got Molly into bed after she was sure it was over and put a garbage can by the bed.

“I’ll call Hannibal to cancel.”

She shook her head. “No, no, you have to go. We won’t get another chance.”

“Not without you. It’s import—“

Molly squeezed his hand. “I trust you, Will. Now go and have a good food day while I lay here in my own vomitty mess.”

He kissed her forehead and got dressed. The idea of a whole day with Hannibal made him uncomfortable but he’d do it for Molly. He’d do anything for Molly.

After all, it wasn’t like a day of good food was going to change his life.

Hannibal had the table set for two when he arrived with elaborate place settings that seemed way out of any price range he could afford.

“Hello, Will and....where is the lovely Ms. Foster?”

“Sick,” Will mumbled, sitting down, “Not sure if it’s the flu or just something she ate but she didn’t want me to miss the tasting since the date’s coming up so fast.”

Hannibal smiled but with a tinge of sadness.

“I’m sorry to hear about her sickness but am pleased you came despite it. I have a plethora of pleasures to share with you today.”

“I’m ready when you are.”

He started Will off with appetizers and stood by while he finished every single bite.

“You don’t trust me?”

Hannibal smiled. “I like to absorb the pleasure clients receive from my creations, Will. As a matter of fact I thrive on it.”

Will licked his lips. “Most artists do.”

“Have you already begun to consider me an artist even before the first course?”

Will blushed and took off his glasses. He picked up the last bite and closed his eyes to savor the taste.

“God that’s amazing.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

He opened his eyes and smiled. “Definitely.”

Hannibal reached for his plate and Will felt oddly flushed at how close they were. “I will aim to outdo myself then for the rest of the sampling.” 

And outdo himself he did. 

Will had never eaten so well in his entire life that afternoon, stuffed to the gills with foods he knew they’d never be able to afford, and by the time it was over he soon realized it was getting dark outside. 

“Wow,” he mumbled, pulling out his phone, “It’s late.” 

Hannibal topped off his wine. “Not very, you can still be home in time for dinner.” 

“I couldn’t eat another bite after all that,” Will laughed, “You kidding me?” 

He saw how exhausted Hannibal seemed to be and kicked out the empty chair beside him. “I thought you said it was late.” 

“It’s not like I’m missing anything, am I?” 

Hannibal sat down as Will texted Molly a quick message. 

**The food was great! I’ll be home later. I'm helping clean up.**

When he looked up again Hannibal was pouring himself a glass of expensive wine. 

“Do you usually do this here?” he asked. 

“Tastings? Of course.” 

“All at once like this?” 

“Not usually, no,” Hannibal confessed, sipping, “But you and Ms. Foster are a...special case.” 

Will took another sip of his drink and licked his lips. “You seem too good to be true.” 

“How so?” 

“Giving us a discount, for one. Molly’s talked to plenty of folks who’ve tried to get you but you refused them for less than the shit we’ve pulled, let alone for not having the money to pay.” 

Hannibal’s frown made Will a bit upset to see and he didn’t know why. 

“I felt compelled to be a part of your hap---” 

“Happy ending,” Will finished, “Yeah you said that and coincidentally so did your sister. Your sister who seems to be cursed. We lost our venue, dresses, guests, and even the theme with only one month left.” 

“Is Mischa now a demigod that can sabotage every aspect of reality?” 

“It sure seems that way.” 

Hannibal took a long drink and closed his eyes. Will found himself immensely focused on the way his throat moved as he swallowed and his mind went immediately to other places that it shouldn’t. 

He noticed Hannibal’s cheeks were flushed when he set the empty glass down and they stared at each other for far too long before they spoke. 

“I should go.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

Will’s cock ached as he stared into Hannibal’s eyes. He’d never been this turned on before around anyone. “There’s something going on here that you’re not---”

“Hannibal! You won’t believe the day I’ve had! After you had me po---” 

They both turned to Mischa who seemed red cheeked like her brother. “Oh.” 

Will stood and the chair fell over. “I’m gonna go.” 

“Will, wait!” 

He made it to his car before he felt normal again, and he sped away before Hannibal could try to bring him back inside. 

What was going on?

Molly was asleep when he got home so Will hopped into the shower to jerk off, closing his eyes as memories of Hannibal brought him to orgasm so fast his head spun. He cleaned off and did up the couch to sleep on in case Molly really did have the flu. 

He hardly slept that night but when he woke the next morning Molly was completely healthy. A twelve hour bug, she said. Will wasn’t sure. Despite calling Will for the next two weeks he didn’t see Hannibal until their final menu approval two days before the wedding. Molly was so excited to taste the things Will had chosen, but Will himself could hardly eat any of it. He noticed Hannibal seemed oddly pale from the last time they’d been together and grew worried especially when he kept eyeing Molly up like a predator to prey. 

“Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine,” Hannibal murmured, taking their plates after Molly went into the bathroom. 

“You….” 

“Are you happy, Will?”   
  


Will blinked. “What?” 

“Does she make you happy? Is this the future you envisioned for yourself?” 

“I want to make Molly happy,” Will said, pushing his glasses up on his nose, “She’s very important to me.” 

“But not yourself?” 

“You don’t even know me, Mr. Lecter. What business is it of yours?” 

Hannibal set their plates down hard and leaned in close to him. Will blinked as he tried to make sense of Hannibal’s eyes. 

They seemed to be glowing. 

“You have no idea.” Hannibal growled. 

“I’m back!” Molly called out, and he wiped his eyes. 

The glowing crimson of Hannibal’s eyes wasn’t there at all now. “You were sorely missed,” Hannibal said, “Excuse me while I go get the cake.” 

“Molly, about the Lecters…” 

“You know something? My friends have never even heard of anyone who could get either of them that they knew. They’re both usually so expensive that they were so jealous of me landing a double Lecter wedding!” 

“Even with all the problems?” 

Molly kissed his cheek. “Like those were Mischa’s fault? Shit happens, Will. Our happy ending will come the way it’s supposed to, don’t worry.” 

They leaned in to kiss just as Hannibal brought over the cake, and Molly giggled as she lifted a forkful into Will’s mouth. He did the same to her and they kissed again. 

“You make me so happy.” 

Will touched her cheek. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted to do.” 

He felt a strange onset of sadness and turned to see Hannibal frowning at them. “Hannibal, you ok?” Molly asked. 

“I’m fine, Ms. Foster. I was just...a bit saddened that I might not ever get to have moments like this with my soulmate.” 

Molly smiled and reached for his hand to squeeze. “Oh you will! You’re so great and it’s such a sweet thing for you to believe in soulmates.”

Hannibal let go of her hand and Will blinked as his face seemed to grow more pale. “It’s a family tradition,” Hannibal said softly, “I would find it hard not to believe. Excuse me.” 

He took off so fast back to the kitchens that they were both left to just stare. 

“That poor man.” 

“Yeah.” 

“You know, a few weeks ago his sister told me over the phone different ideas for the wedding after ours fell through and talked about their parents holding a special bonding ceremony that is viewed by everyone in their family. She said that it’s really something to see.” 

Will looked at Molly. “Why would she tell you that?” 

Molly shrugged. “No idea, but just now I suddenly remembered it. They got through this whole courting thing ahead of time. Like the person being courted gets fed all of these exotic foods and drinks, then takes the offer or not. Like it’s really old fashioned. And then they bond.” 

Will blinked. “I’m gonna go check on him.” 

He got up from the table and pushed through the back door only to find Hannibal on the phone looking better than before. “I...will call you back.” 

“What’s going on?” 

Hannibal didn’t move. “I’m not exactly sure what you mean.” 

Will stepped into the back room and Hannibal inhaled. “Yes, you do.” 

“Will…” 

“Mischa told Molly about your family tradition,” he said, “About the courting with food, and then the offer, and then the….” 

“Bonding,” Hannibal hissed. 

He couldn’t pretend now that Hannibal’s eyes weren’t glowing, nor could he ignore how his body reacted the closer he got to him. 

“What’s going on?” 

“You need to go, Will, before I can no longer control myself.” 

Will felt a rush of desire and bit his bottom lip, breath coming in gasps. 

“Will!” 

As if the spell had been broken he turned and ran all the way back to the table where Molly sat. 

“Will?” 

“We gotta go,” he mumbled, grabbing her purse, “We…” 

“I apologize, Ms. Foster,” Hannibal’s purr interrupted, “I’m not feeling well and Will is just being polite.” 

He turned to see Hannibal pale again, and part of him wanted to rush forward into the strange man’s arms. 

No, he wasn't a man. 

Will had no idea what Hannibal was but he knew the longer he stayed here the more he’d never want to leave. 

“Oh! I’m sorry! I hope you feel better!” Molly said, frowning. 

“I’m certain it will be a short term illness,” Hannibal said, never looking away from Will as Molly stood, “I will have the staff box up your food and deliver it.” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Will said softly, his fists clenched at his sides. 

“It’s the least I can do.”

Will felt oddly hollow as he took Molly’s hand and she pulled him toward the exit. 

“We hope to see you at the wedding!” Molly called out, almost running. 

He had to force himself to look away but the sadness lingered all the way out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty four hours later Will felt worse than he ever had in his entire life. 

Molly was beside herself with worry, though she left the house at his request when Will realized he wasn’t going to get better, and called practically every hour. He answered every call and said all the right things though his mind was only on one person. 

Hannibal Lecter. 

He had eaten everything Hannibal had delivered to them as soon as they’d gotten home, almost devouring the food like an animal, much to Molly’s dismay. His insides felt hollow still after he’d finished, empty and devoid of anything, and not an hour later the sickness had set in. 

What had Hannibal done to him? 

Will could barely function, laying in bed now as he stared up at the ceiling and thought of Hannibal. His body betrayed him and he touched himself, closing his eyes. 

“Mmm….” 

He imagined Hannibal’s mouth on him, tongue tickling his balls as he stroked, and came so hard he nearly blacked out. 

“ _Fuck_.” 

Will felt immensely better after, which was insane, but he knew that jerking off thinking about Hannibal was the reason why. His cell rang just as he was about to close his eyes and he answered without looking at the name. 

“Yeah?” 

“Will.” 

Hannibal’s voice made him shiver. “What did you do to me?” 

“I think that perhaps it’s best if I explain in person.” 

He sighed. “Okay.” 

The doorbell rang and he froze. 

“I am outside.” 

Will ended the call, pulled on the closest pair of sweats he could find, and almost ran to the door. Hannibal was on the other side looking a hundred times better than when he’d left him a day ago and carrying two bags of what Will knew was food.

“Did I….just….make you feel better?” 

Hannibal smiled. “Yes.” 

He blushed. “Um….come in.” 

Hannibal stepped inside Will’s house and the dogs all started to growl at the same time. He looked at Hannibal who shrugged his shoulders. 

“Animals feel threatened in my presence the first time,” he said, heading toward Will’s kitchen, “Constant exposure seems to help alleviate that.” 

“I don’t plan on having them _constantly_ exposed to you.” 

He felt Hannibal’s displeasure. “Yes, well….I suppose then that it will not matter.” 

Will watched him pull out several containers of food and walk around the kitchen looking for plates. “Second from the left, top shelf.” 

“Thank you.” 

“So.” 

Hannibal started to plate their meals. “So,” he said softly, not looking at Will as he watched him, “I am an incubus.” 

Will scoffed, turning to lean against the counter. “Of course you are.” 

“And you are….my soul’s mate.” 

He sighed. “Which means?” 

“It means that from the minute you tasted the food I made we were connected by the pleasure it gave you. There is a courting procedure that---” 

“Mischa told Molly,” Will interrupted, “That I have to ‘take the offer’ or not. But you didn’t offer me anything. Hell, you never even told me what was going on and I think you had your sister deliberately sabotage the wedding. Am I wrong?” 

Hannibal finished putting the last vegetable on Will’s plate before he looked at him. 

“No, you’re not entirely wrong. Mischa is a different kind of succubus. She gets off on the pain of other people. Molly has been a fountain of pain for her, she’s quite smitten.” 

Will laughed. “So you’ve made me into some sort of sexual pleasure slave while Molly is your sister’s pain slave?” 

“Molly is not Mischa’s soul’s mate, she just enjoys the taste of her sadness. You….are not my slave.” 

“I’ve been sick since last night and only started to feel better after I jerked off thinking about you sucking on my balls.” 

Hannibal’s eyes glowed red at Will’s words and he felt his pleasure. “Yes, and it was quite the fantasy. But the effects of our temporary bond will not last much longer I assure you.” 

Will frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“Our bond started to form when you ate my offerings and continued with each additional time we were in close contact, as few there have been. You did not know the tradition, nor did you have an idea of what was happening and I apologize for deceiving you. But now you do and the choice is yours.” 

Hannibal handed him the plate and Will took a bite, moaning at the taste. “Fuck, that’s good.” 

He watched Hannibal’s cheeks redden in response. “Thank you.” 

Will walked over to the table and sat down to eat, hardly paying him much attention at all. He was suddenly so hungry he couldn’t stop himself as each bite tasted so amazing. 

“Mmmm.” 

“Will.” 

He ignored him, standing up to head for the counter again and get seconds. 

“I need more.” 

“Will.” 

Will pushed him back but Hannibal grabbed his arm tightly, the plate falling from his hands and crashing to the floor in pieces. He had tears in his eyes as he stared into Hannibal’s red ones. 

“I’m so hungry.” 

“You need to tell me yes or no, Will,” Hannibal whispered, his mouth so close Will could hardly stop staring, “And if you say no, the bond will be broken. You can marry Molly and live your mundane life forever.” 

His skin felt like it was on fire where Hannibal’s hand gripped his arm. “And what about you?” 

“I,” Hannibal said, staring at his mouth, “Will slowly wither and die from the rejection.” 

Will frowned. “How is that even a fair question to ask me then? Pick the woman you’re in love with and let me die or pick me the man who you’re only into because I’m a sex demon and leave the love of your life at the altar?” 

Hannibal let go of him fast and Will could feel his anger. “Is that what you think?” 

“You just told me that---” 

“The bond was formed because we were made for each other from birth,” Hannibal hissed, “It did not just continue to grow without reason. You have been attracted to me from the moment we met.” 

“I’m not---” 

He shook his head. “You weren’t attracted to men before now,” Hannibal said, “But that does not mean you weren’t attracted to me. Our souls spoke to each other, Will. A bond such as ours is a once in a lifetime occurrence. Will you let the potential for such a love go to waste?” 

Will gaped at him, not sure what to say. He saw Hannibal’s face fall before he turned ashen once more and Will’s chest hurt because he knew the reason why. 

“I see,” Hannibal murmured, his shoulders sagging, “I will then take my leave.” 

He turned and walked toward the door. Will heard the dogs growl but still didn’t move until the door closed and they were silent once more. 

The expectation of his sickness reemerging was soon cut short when absolutely nothing happened. 

Hannibal had taken his silence as a rejection. 

He was free. 

Will tried not to think about what that meant for Hannibal as he walked into the bathroom, throwing off his clothes and standing underneath the warm spray. His body felt his own again but still there was a hollow ache in his chest. 

This would go away he was sure. 

It had to. 

He rinsed off the last remnants of his sickness, got dressed, and called Molly. 

“Will! You weren’t answering and I was so worried!”

“I’m feeling better now,” Will said softly, “I---”

He jumped up just as one of the dogs went to take a bite of the food amongst the pieces of broken plate on the floor. 

“Will?” 

“Sorry,” he said, picking up two pieces of broken plate in his hands, “I….” 

“Are you sure, you’re better? I’ve already told everyone we might have to cancel the rehearsal dinner and Mr. Lecter said that’s perfectly ok. We won’t lose any money.” 

Will tossed the two broken pieces into the trash and let out a long sigh. “I’m sure, Molly.” 

“That’s so great! Can I come over and see you? I know it’s only another day before we’re married but I hate not being able to see you.” 

His eyes were wet when he spoke again. “No, I think….it’s best if we don’t see each other just yet. I’m not myself.” 

“But you’ll be okay for tonight?”

Will wiped at his eyes with one hand. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life making you happy.” 

The warmth in Molly’s voice made him sick to his stomach. “I can’t wait either. I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Goodbye.” 

“See you later, Will.” 

He set the phone down on the counter beside the half empty cartons of food and put a hand over his face. Hannibal’s words echoed in his memory. 

_“Will you let the potential for such a love go to waste?”_

This shouldn’t feel so wrong. 

Will knew it wasn't cold feet. 

He had from the minute they met done everything in his power to be someone who deserved Molly Foster. Every dark instinct in his mind he’d clamped down to mold himself into the man she fell in love with. Not the one who used to look into the minds of murderers and find just a little too much of himself in them. 

His hands shook as he picked up the remains of the broken dish and food into the trash. He put away Hannibal’s food, still so hollow, and sat on the kitchen floor. The dogs came periodically to lick his hands, his face, and some even laid in his lap. He pet them and felt absolutely nothing. 

Hannibal’s ashen face never left his thoughts the entire time. 

When his phone went off and he saw the time he cursed, standing up and rushing to get himself together. He was already late for the rehearsal dinner. 

The drive there was another blur but he managed to park without feeling much of anything. 

Molly ran out to meet him, hugging him tightly, and when she went to kiss him Will felt oddly sick again. 

“Will?” 

“Is Hannibal here?” 

She blinked. “No, Mischa said he was sick and couldn’t make it. I guess you must’ve spread that bug to each other, huh?” 

Will shook his head. “I…” 

“Molly!” 

They both turned to see Mischa Lecter walking toward them. She had red rimmed eyes and her glare was so full of hate Will felt it in his bones. “What’s wrong?” 

“Your mother is looking for you! Something about...an uncle with an allergy to lactose?” 

“I told her not to bring that whipped cream!” 

Molly took off into a run back toward the restaurant and Mischa kept on until she stood only inches away from Will. 

“Is this your happy ending, Mr. Graham?” 

Will scoffed. “What other ending would I have?” 

“The one you’re denying my brother,” she said, her voice breaking, “The one…..he felt compelled to be a part of.” 

“I barely know him,” Will whispered, “I know, Molly. I _love_ Molly.” 

Mischa grabbed hold of his tie and pulled him in close to her. “Then why am I being so well fed just standing in front of you?” 

Will gasped, pushing her back. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I need to see Molly.” 

“He’s going to die,” she said, her voice shaking, “And you’ll never be able to take it back.” 

He ran into the restaurant, through the crowd, and right into the bathroom where he threw up all the food Hannibal had given him hours earlier. 

The hollow feeling seemed to already be waning, but still Will couldn’t help but think about Hannibal. The way he’d smiled the first time Will complimented his food, the look in his eyes when Will described his fantasies, and the pain when he thought Will rejected him. 

Had Will rejected him? 

He’d said nothing to Hannibal’s question and not stopped him from walking out the door. 

Not reacting seemed to be enough. 

There was a knock on the bathroom stall that pulled Will out of his thoughts. 

“Will, are you ok in there?” 

Was he ok? 

Is this what he really wanted?

He wasn’t sure, but before tomorrow he knew he had to figure it out. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Will?” 

Will tensed when he heard Molly’s voice but didn’t move as she walked into the empty room. She pulled a chair down off the table and sat down across from him. 

“Hey, what are you doing here? The party is next door, silly.” 

He tried to smile but knew it came out forced. “Sorry, it’s just a little loud.” 

Molly went to grab his hands and he stood, taking a sip of his beer as she frowned at him. 

“Are you okay? You’ve been acting so weird. Is it your stomach?” 

He shook his head. “No, it’s not that.” 

“Will, you’re starting to freak me out here.” 

Will let himself take a good look at her and felt oddly hollow. “I’m starting to freak out too.” 

“Will, just….” 

“Hey Molly, the--oh.” 

They both turned and saw Mischa who Will knew was faking her interruption. She’d probably smelled Will’s pain and wanted to get off on it now that Molly was here. “What’s wrong?” 

“Molly’s sister wants to know where you want to set up the slide show.” 

Molly stood, grabbed Will, and hugged him tightly. “We’ll talk later.” 

He nodded and she walked past Mischa who in turn stepped into the empty room Will had been hiding inside. “What?” 

“You don’t seem like a man excited about getting married tomorrow.” 

Will glared at her. “Don’t seem like one or don’t _smell_ like one?”   
  


He watched her eyes light up for a moment as she smiled. “Both,” she said, coming closer now, “I’ve tasted less pain at a funeral.” 

“Leave me the hell alone.” 

“No,” she said, grabbing him hard, “The last remnants of the bond will be gone soon and I’ll have no way of saving my brother.” 

“I don’t care about your brother.” 

“Oh no? The man you spent months tasting food and laughing with? The man who looks at you like no one else ever has? The man who---” 

Will pushed her back hard. “HE ISN’T A MAN!” 

Mischa scoffed. “Semantics, Will. He’s the one you enjoyed spending time with, and the one who gave you pleasure you’ve never had before without ever touching you. Can you honestly say that the moments you shared, even in your dreams, can compare to any you’ve had with her?” 

He felt his face heat and looked away trying to catch his breath. “All I ever wanted was for Molly to be happy.” 

“I know,” Mischa said, “But did you ever stop to think that maybe you’re not the man who was meant to do that?” 

He closed his eyes. “So I’m just supposed to call off my wedding for some monster who MIGHT make me happy?” 

“Yes.” 

“Will?” 

Will turned and saw Molly peek her head in the door. “Yeah?”   
  


“Jenny is setting up the slide show, come on.” 

He let out a long sigh, smiled, and went to leave when Mischa grabbed his arm. 

“Think about it.” 

Will said nothing and let Molly lead him back into the rehearsal dinner hall where they sat at their table. She squeezed his hand and he looked at her again. The bond would break soon and he’d feel better, he just knew. 

The start of “Marry Me” came on as pictures went by of the two of them as children. Molly giggled and leaned in to put her head on his shoulder. Will watched as the pictures changed in ages, and then became of the two of them. He felt his stomach drop when he realized that never once did he smile, and only looked at Molly. 

He was always looking to see if she was happy. 

“Oh Will,” she sighed, kissing his cheek. 

Will heard Hannibal’s voice in his head. 

_“Are you happy, Will?”_

Was he?

The slideshow ended and everyone clapped, though Will still felt that hollow ache as the lights went back on. 

“And now, the couple of the night are gonna say a few words!” 

Will barely had time to think before someone tossed a microphone in his hand, and he froze. 

What was there to say? 

Molly frowned at him but laughed it off as she said something Will didn’t even hear. He felt her kiss him, and a wave of sadness filled his entire being as their mouths touched. 

This was all wrong. 

He broke away from her, almost running, and ended up back in the bathroom retching up the last of the food he’d eaten hours ago. Tears filled his eyes as he laid his head on the toilet seat. 

“Will, are you sick again?” 

Will swallowed the bile in his throat. “Yeah.” 

“Oh no, I...I’ll go see if someone can get you some Pepto Bismol.” 

The door closed and he leaned against the bathroom wall, closing his eyes. Less than twelve hours from now he was going to marry Molly. So why was he still thinking about Hannibal? Was it guilt or something more?

He stood up, his whole body an ache, and left the stall for the sink. The splash of water to his face did nothing to calm his nerves and things felt worse when he stared into the mirror. 

Was this what someone was supposed to look like the night before their wedding? 

Will forced himself to smile and it seemed just that--forced. He sighed. 

What was he gonna do?

Molly came into the bathroom again and he didn’t turn though his forced smile she didn’t seem to notice.

“How’re you feeling, honey?” she asked, giving him a side hug. 

He had tears in his eyes when he lied. “Fine.” 

She turned his cheek and looked into his eyes. “You look terrible.” 

“Thanks, Mol.” 

She smiled. “It’s just a day, Will. We can just call this all off and you can spend the weekend in bed getting better.” 

“I’m not gonna get much better than this for a while.” 

Will watched Molly’s face fall. “What do you mean?” 

He shook his head. “It’s nothing.” 

She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him softly. Will closed his eyes, breathing her in, and felt nothing but sad. 

“I love you.”   
  


Will smiled. “I know.” 

Molly took his hand again and led him out to the party where he feigned happiness while dodging Mischa the rest of the night. The last few guests lagged behind until it was no one but him, Molly, Mischa, and Molly’s sisters. 

“Take off for the night, Mol,” Will said, “Big day tomorrow.” 

“I was gonna help clean up.” 

“It’s fine I can handle it.” 

She smiled and kissed him quick. Her smile was radiant and Will felt like an asshole. 

“Our last kiss as single folks.” 

Will felt tears in his eyes. “Yeah.” 

“Goodnight, Will.” 

“Night, Mol.” 

He watched her leave with her sisters and waited for Mischa to approach him again. 

“So you’ve made your choice then?” 

“Yep,” Will said, stacking chairs on the table. 

“You’re just perfectly fine with this.” 

“It’ll go away,” he mumbled, “You said….” 

Mischa grabbed his hand. “Wait, you mean it _hasn’t_ gone away?” 

Will blinked. “No. I mean, Hannibal said it would go away because I rejected him so….” 

“Will, that was hours ago. It’s called a temporary bond for a reason. If you had properly rejected...wait,” she smiled, eyeing him, “You did reject him, yes?” 

“Yeah, I mean...I let him go and then it started to fade so….” 

Mischa’s smile widened. “But you didn’t formally reject him?” 

“Formally?” Will asked, pulling his arm away to continue with the chairs, “I don’t know what kind of hoity toity shit you monsters get up to but---” 

“Did you say no?” 

Will looked away. “Well, I….” 

Mischa put her hands over her face and groaned. “You men are such idiots, I swear. If you really didn’t want him, Will, you should have told him so. Not just let him go. If you do not formally tell him no then the bond will always be there lying dormant for the rest of your lives.” 

He paled. “What?” 

Mischa snapped her fingers and Will watched the rest of the chairs magically appear on the tables. “If you plan on getting married to Ms. Foster tomorrow then you’d better tell Hannibal you don’t want him tonight.” 

Will felt bile rise up in his throat. “Okay.” 

“He’s no doubt nursing his broken heart at home making some food for you in memoriam,” Mischa said, grabbing his arm, “And when you get there….” 

He hardly heard the rest of what she said, the deep sadness that overtook him so much so he could hardly breathe, and when they got to his car he pulled away from her so fast he fell onto the grass. 

“Will?” 

“I can’t do this.” 

Mischa squatted down in her expensive black and white suit as her heels dug into the ground. He watched her eyes close as she licked her lips. “Oh, you do give good pain.” 

“Stop it.” 

“You are so conflicted in this,” she whispered, opening her eyes slowly as she smiled, “But really you know what you want.” 

Hannibal’s words echoed in his head. 

_“Will you let the potential for such a love go to waste?”_

Will shook his head. “I don’t want to hurt her.” 

“Would it hurt her more for you to marry and make her life miserable for years, or for you to call it off and make her miserable a few months?”   
  


He blinked back tears. “I need to talk to Molly.” 

Mischa grabbed his hand and lifted him with ease. “What are you going to say?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“I know what you should say.” 

“Mischa….” 

She put her hand on his cheek and it felt cold. “You could one day make my brother so happy.” 

Will said nothing and she walked off, heels clicking as she headed for her car. He watched her pull away and got into his own car sighing deeply. 

Molly’s sister’s house was not that far away and he knew if he saw her the words would come to him. He’d know what to do. 

Will drove on autopilot, tears falling down his cheeks, and when he parked in the Fosters’ driveaway Molly came out to meet him. 

She wasn’t smiling. 

“Will.” 

“I can’t, Mol,” he said, his voice thick, “I...I just can’t.” 

Molly’s mouth quivered as tears filled her eyes. “Why? I know you weren’t feeling well but---” 

He took her hands in his and kissed them, the hollow feeling melting away as he let her go. 

“It hasn’t felt right for a while and I---” 

Molly slapped him and Will winced. “Fuck you, Will. Go, just...FUCK YOU!” 

She was met by her sister who glared at him before he headed back to his car. He pulled away and that hollow feeling was completely gone. He should feel worse but for the first time in hours he felt calm. 

Will drove home in a daze as vibrated with one unanswered call after another. 

He didn’t answer any of them, opened the door to his house, and turned on the light only to get startled when he saw Mischa waiting in his bed. 

“Thank you.” 

“I’m a monster.” 

“Not yet you’re not,” she joked as he walked into the kitchen. 

Will put the coffee on and sat at the kitchen table while Mischa hopped up on his counter. 

“He’s gonna hate me too.” 

“Hannibal? Oh he’s so sad, the poor thing. I was just there.” 

Will blinked. “You knew what happened and didn’t tell him?” 

She shrugged. “I mean, I don’t want him to die but just a little taste of his pain was just…” she sighed. 

“He’s your brother.” 

“Oh please,” she scoffed, hopping down, “If I enjoyed pleasure he’d get off on it too.”

“You said,” Will sighed, staring at his hands, “That the bond is still there.” 

“Oh yes.” 

“If I was gonna go talk to him, I mean….is there...some….” 

Mischa came over to Will, took his hands, and made him look up at her. “You want to do this formally? The man who had no feelings just hours ago?”   
  


Will glared at her. “Are you going to help me or not?” 

Mischa grinned. “I’ll help you, Will, but...it will take time.” 

“The bond is secure, you’re sure?” 

“If you’re asking whether or not Hannibal will die in the next twelve hours the answer is no.” 

Will felt so relieved he could’ve cried. “Okay, then I’m fine with taking as long as possible.”   
  


Mischa whistled and all the dogs came running up to her, oddly at ease unlike they’d been with Hannibal. “Then let’s feed these cute little things and be on our way. I have a lot to teach you.” 

Will let out a long breath and smiled. “I’m ready to learn.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter the POV changes to Hannibal.

The light was on inside Elite Meats but the sign on the door said CLOSED.

Hannibal was certain it would never read OPEN again.

He knew this was the last place he could even fathom to feel better, but Mischa had called to tell him the light was on and that he was the only one with a key, though he distinctly remembered giving her one. His powers had grown steadily weaker the past twenty four hours as his soul’s mate stepped closer to wedding someone else. There had been moments where he’d known Will thought of him, brief hopes that perhaps he’d change his mind, but they faded as fast as their bond. The Graham-Hooper Wedding had as far as he knew gone off without any problems and the wedded couple were dancing the night away with all of their ridiculous human friends.

If only he had been smart enough to just kill Molly Hooper instead of poison her in order to have that wonderful evening with Will there would be no wedding but Mischa had forbade him from doing so. She loved the taste of Ms. Hooper’s suffering and Hannibal was, if anything, a considerate brother. He’d been quite confident in seducing Will with tradition that he’d forgotten what it meant to be a demon.

And now he’d lost Will forever.

The key got a bit stuck when he turned it but he pushed the door open with what little strength he had left. He was surprised to still smell the remains of the caterer’s hard work lingering in the air when he walked inside.

Perhaps they had overcooked the meat a bit too much.

Hannibal headed for the switch for the lights and outdoor sign only to be struck with a scent he thought he’d never be able to experience again.

Will’s pleasure.

He grabbed the wall, nearly falling over in his happiness, only for Will to rush out of the backroom wearing an apron and bend down to offer his hand. “Oh god, are you okay? I’ve been thinking all day of just how much you could even take and….”

Hannibal stared at him in confusion. “What are you doing here? Why...why did you just think of me sexually?”

Will ran a hand over his head. “I didn’t.”

“I just felt your pleasure.”

“I was just thinking about you cooking me dinner, and maybe even for the dogs or something I don’t know. I wasn’t even sure if that would work but Mischa said---”

Hannibal took his hand and shuddered at the touch as Will helped him up again. He nearly stumbled into his arms, still reeling from the pleasure he’d just felt, and stared at him in shock.

“Why are you here? Do you not have somewhere more important to be?”

Will frowned. “What do you mean?”

He pushed Will away and crossed his arms as he glared at him. “Your wedding was this morning and you should now be dancing with your wife.”

“I don’t have a wife.”

“Mischa said that everything had been just perfect. She mentioned how beautiful Ms. Foster looked in her dress and that you--”

He felt an odd stir of trepidation that was not his own as Will took a step toward him.

“I called off the wedding. There was never a dress today, or even a ceremony.”

“I see,” Hannibal whispered, his eyes lit with emotion, “And why was that?”

Will smiled. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you and the last thing you said to me.”

“Will you let the potential for such a love go to waste?” Hannibal asked.

“Yeah,” Will said softly, taking another step, “And so I told Molly I couldn’t marry her and then I found Mischa who said she’d help me do this whole thing the right way because I know how upset you were when you left and…”

Hannibal vanished in a puff of red smoke and reappeared across the room with his hands on Will’s cheeks. “Do this whole thing?”

“The food,” Will said, eyes wide in surprise, “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Yes, it’s...one of the many things I can do when my powers are at their peak. You cooked for me?”

“All day,” Will said, “I’m surprised you didn’t feel me thinking about you but I was a little ticked off after burning so many of those stupid little…”

Hannibal cut him off with a kiss, moaning as Will’s pleasure rebound back at him. He pushed Will against the front desk, his entire body aching, and when they parted Will’s cheeks were flushed so beautifully it brought tears to Hannibal’s eyes.

“Can I feed you now?” Will asked, “I mean if we don’t do it now I’ll have spent all day cooking and you won’t even get to taste it.”

“Yes, please,” Hannibal whispered, touching his cheeks, “I...I apologize I was overcome.”

Will smiled. “Mischa said you’d be happy and I can’t feel it anymore but I can see it in your eyes.”

“Will…”

“I will fall in love with you, Hannibal,” Will whispered, touching his face, “I know I will.”

“Mylimasis….”

Hannibal could hardly see through his red tinted vision as Will led him to the table they’d shared not months before. He still remembered when Will called him an artist and how the compliment had made him so happy.

“Just sit,” Will said, holding out his hand.

“I am not one of your dogs, Will, but I will obey.”

Will blushed and Hannibal was hit with a rush of pleasure unlike any he’d felt come from him before.

“I’ll be right back.”

Hannibal leaned back in his seat and felt the vibration of the cellular phone in his pants pocket. He took it out and read Mischa’s message.

**I hope you aren’t too angry with me.**

_I spent the day mourning him and thinking I was going to die while you were teaching him how to court me. Why would I be angry with you?_

**It’s tradition.**

_Did you dine out on my pain?_

**Maybe a bit.**

Will came out pushing his food cart and Hannibal’s heart leapt at his smile.

_I forgive you._

He put his phone away and Will picked the tops off his first plate before he set it on the table. The braised sea bass, smoked carrots, and silken mashed potatoes made his mouth water just looking at them. Will sat down across the table and waited for him to take the first bite of the bass. Hannibal cut into the meat, stabbed it with the fork, and brought the food to his mouth.

He moaned and closed his eyes as he felt their bond reform again.

Will’s pleasure had in just hours become so strong he could hardly stop himself from succumbing to his own. He opened his eyes, vision still red, and licked his lips. “Will…”

“Just try the biscuits at least first,” Will said, breathless as he grabbed the edge of the table, “I burnt so many of them and…”

Hannibal vanished for just a moment and reappeared holding the biscuit. He bit into it and the taste left a bit to be desired but he could feel Will’s intent quite strongly. “It’s wonderful.”

“No, it isn’t,” Will said, “But I tried. I...god I can feel you from here.”

Hannibal vanished into another puff of red smoke and appeared again leaning against the table with his legs on either side of Will. “It is tradition to...seal the courting with a night of pleasure or pain depending on which type of demon you are.”

Will put his hands on Hannibal’s hips. “And if we do...that means we’re soulmates?”

“No,” Hannibal whispered hoarsely, “It means we bind ourselves to each other forever.”

“How long is forever?” Will whispered, staring up at him.

“However long we’d like it to be.”

He gasped when Will went for his pants, opening them slowly, and the first touch of Will’s hand to his hardness had Hannibal purring with pleasure. “You’re so warm,” Will whispered, stroking his hand up and down.

“I will only get warmer the longer I’m in your arms.”

Will stood up sharply and Hannibal grabbed hold of him before they both vanished into his red smoke only to reappear on the table entirely naked. He laughed, staring down at them both.

“Pleasure demons aren’t known for taking their time, are they?”

“Not especially,” Hannibal said, touching his cheek, “Though with you I made an exception that nearly cost me my life.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re here now, Will,” he whispered, pressing his lips to Will’s softly, “Nothing else matters.”

The pleasure of just a kiss should not be this intense but Hannibal’s body was absorbing so much he could hardly contain it. He pulled back, breathless, and stared into Will’s eyes.

“What did you do with the food?”

“Does it matter?”

“I spent hours making it, so it does matter a little.”

“It is back under the serving covers, don’t worry. I have already accepted your court and would have even without the food. Mischa was just….” he sighed as Will pressed kisses to his neck, “...being traditional.”

“She was punishing me,” Will whispered, rocking them against each other, “I….”

Hannibal flipped them over and straddled Will, staring down at him. “Are we talking about Mischa or about to experience the most intense pleasure we’ve ever known?”

The pleasure that radiated off of Will’s entire body when he smiled in response made Hannibal want to drown in him. “The second one.”

Hannibal lined Will’s hardness up to his backside and sunk down slowly, eyes closing as he felt his wetness smooth the way for Will’s cock to go inside.

“Fuck,” Will gasped, grabbing his hips, “You...you didn’t tell me….”

“I’m made for pleasure, Will,” he whispered, pulling Will up for a kiss, “Your pleasure.”

Will moaned when Hannibal started to move, his nails digging deep into Hannibal’s hips. He reached out to touch his cock again and Hannibal cried out, thrusting into Will’s open palm.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he cried out, “Oh Will…”

Every touch seemed to sear into his skin, every kiss a tattoo on his soul, and the echoes of Will’s pleasure brought tears to his eyes.

He was kissed again just as he succumbed, moving up and down Will’s cock still as he felt his mate seize up in surprise and fill him completely. Will moaned, digging nails into Hannibal’s back, and his gasps of pleasure continued until they parted for Will to breathe.

Hannibal lay with Will still inside him, more full than he’d ever been before in his entire life, and felt his skin start to cool. Will ran his fingers down Hannibal’s back and still gasped for breath seeming unable to speak.

“I think I might pass out.”

“It’s perfectly understandable. Though I must warn you, the more we...indulge the longer and more intense the pleasure will last.”

“You mean it’s going to feel better every time?”

Hannibal lifted his head. “Yes.”

Will laughed. “You should’ve led with that when you explained this whole thing to me. I think things would’ve been resolved a lot faster.”

Hannibal smiled as he sat up, and looked down at him. Will’s pinkened cheeks, beautiful smile, and the taste of his immense pleasure made Hannibal so happy he could hardly contain himself.

“I apologize. It was my first time finding my soul's mate. I will take it under consideration for my next.”

Will pulled him down for another kiss and rolled them over. “There won’t be a next,” Will said, shaking his head, “You were compelled to be a part of my happy ending, remember? Not anyone else’s.”

“What about my own?”

Will smiled. “It’s only just begun but I think...it’s gonna be filled with nothing but pleasure.”


End file.
